Loyalty
by UndeadDolly
Summary: "You're one of those humans, Hide. You're practically forbidden fruit. If I indulge in you, then I'll lose myself forever."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary:** "You're one of those humans, Hide. You're practically forbidden fruit. If I _indulge_ in you, then I'll lose myself forever."

Salacious

He crawled forward.

He sat down – perfectly perched, his entrance penetrating. He thrusted downward – delving deeper, hips aching sorely. He blushed and bounced – mindlessly moaning, head hanging backwards. He descended and dropped – mistreating muscles, hopelessly overriding pain.

He helplessly trembled – severely shaking, in blissful pleasure. He slowly swayed – lustfully lost, just dizzy and dazed. He was warm – lit luminescent, with secretion and sweat. He was wonderful – absolutely alluring, overwhelming bewitching and beautiful.

"You're so gorgeous, especially while riding me."

"Y-You're so big, Kaneki."

"You're enjoying it, though."

"Y-You're a big jerk, Kaneki."

"You enjoy that, too."

XOXO

He fell down.

His legs parted – splayed and spread, over broad shoulders. His hands explored – touching and tracing, toned chiseled abs. His heart fluttered – thrumming and thudding, as his hips hurt.

His entrance broke – roughly and ruggedly, without warning. His eyelids closed – clutching and clawing, the threadbare bedsheets. His stomach churned – coiling and curling, in hot heat.

"You're so sweet."

"W-Why?"

"You spoil me."

"H-How?"

"You let me do whatever I want."

XOXO

He felt appendages.

He was restricted – arms attached, to the bedposts. He didn't struggle – completely compliant, his body numbed. He barely moved – laying limp, just incoherently mewling. He hadn't cared – mind muddled, with delicious pleasure.

He was dominated – persistently pounded, into their mattress. He saw doubles – through tears, that dulled and blurred. He didn't mind – acutely aware, though somewhat and slightly. He couldn't think – can't communicate, except connect and caress.

"You feel so good."

"M-More, Kaneki."

"You sound so good."

"H-Harder, K-Kaneki."

"You look so good."

"K-Kaneki …"

"You must taste good, too."

"...'Neki."

XOXO

He saw someone.

He looked ahead – slightly squinting, distinguishing silhouettes moving. He stared longer – sinisterly smirking, recalling their viewer. He moaned louder – voice vulgar, echoing deeply and darkly. He groaned lewdly – body bouncing, with each push and prod.

He felt teeth – slowly sinking, in his neck. He was marked – beautifully branded, to ward others. He arched forward – back bent, frail and fragile flesh exposed. He leaned closer – inclined intimately, supple and soft skin bare.

"You were made for me."

"Y-Yours …"

"You were destined for me."

"Y-Yeah …"

"You're the only one for me."

"Y-Yes …"

XOXO

He heavily panted.

His channel overflowed – feverishly filled, to the brim. His thighs soiled – dewy droplets, his cavern overrunning. His stomach soaked – sticky substance, hot and heavy. His head spun – strange scent, intoxicating and invigorating.

His boyfriend groaned – hugging him, stroking golden locks. His cheeks flushed – ruby red, freckles glimmering and glowing. His nightgown lowered – properly positioned, though tattered and torn. His bed creaked – boards broken, just worn and weary.

"Come on, 'Neki. We should shower."

"I'd rather snuggle. And besides, I like the way you smell right now."

"If that's the case, I'll let you sample me."

"You're one of those humans, Hide. You're practically forbidden fruit. If I _indulge_ in you, then I'll lose myself forever."

"Is that so? Well, I think you already lost yourself to me."

"How can I not?"

"Am I _that_ tempting?"

"You have no idea."

"You could always help me understand."

"Your hips won't last."

XOXO

He headed downstairs.

He saw Tsukiyama – their trespasser, who watched them. He couldn't resist – teasing and taunting, by loudly moaning. He hadn't minded – cold and callous, as those ghouls. He still doesn't - protective and possessive, of his boyfriend. He smiled daringly – proud and pleased, at the situation.

He was cornered – cleverly captured, not for long. He was shielded – carefully coiled, in ghoul appendages. He touched them – fingers fluttering, to soothe Kaneki. He tentatively traced – peculiar patterns, a calming feeling.

"You just won't learn, will you?"

"I wasn't going to harm him, Kaneki-Kun. I merely wanted to take a good look at him."

"Why do I doubt that, then?"

"I know he's _important_ to you. I just want to know why."

"Didn't you_ see_ why, though? Didn't you _hear_ why, too?"

"A human should be food to ghouls. You treat him differently. So, I suspect there is a deeper reason."

"It's quite simple. I love Hide. I always have."

XOXO

He blinked surprisingly.

He hadn't known – barely believed, that they felt similarly. He hugged Kaneki – held him, just from behind. He's coyly constricted – tenderly trapped, in writhing tentacles. He's not afraid – funnily fascinated, by Kaneki's kagune.

He kissed Kaneki – passionately pecked, on the neck. He was touched – practically petted, his thighs squeezed. He blushed brightly – shamelessly stroked, the tendrils teasing. He sighed softly – cleverly caressed, the tails tempting.

"What does he offer you, Kaneki-Kun?"

"What _doesn't_ he offer me?"

"Since he's a human, I can't imagine much."

"That's where you're wrong."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to."

XOXO

He shyly smiled.

He won't deny – the truth, of his nature. He is caring – oddly openminded, to ghoul needs. He's very willing – enthusiastically eager, for rare experiences. He's so prepared – appropriately accommodated, not even afraid.

He is trusting – completely confident, in Kaneki's abilities. He allowed Kaneki – wholeheartedly welcomed, his ghoulish tendencies. He humbly adjusted – acknowledged and accepted, the new changes. He honestly embraced – admired and appreciated, their friendship and relationship.

"You'll just end up eating him, Kaneki-Kun."

"I won't lie. My dear Hide is so sweet, so tempting. But I don't see him as food, just the beautiful boy I fell in love with when we first met."

"You'll always have to restrain yourself around him. Is that what you want, a relationship where you'll always have to be cautious about hurting the one you love the most?"

"You were right. You don't understand. Why don't you realize, that I'll always have to restrain myself as a ghoul?"

XOXO

He furiously frowned.

He disliked Tsukiyama – reasonably repulsed, by the ghoul. He wasn't alone – seemingly sole, in this feeling. He had companions – fellow friends, who felt similarly. He was grateful – completely comforted, that they thought likewise.

He was aware – painfully perceptive, of Tsukiyama's sentiments. He didn't care – intentionally ignoring, not threatened. He wasn't competing – childishly challenging, for attention. He wasn't envious – crowned champion, won already.

"What if you hurt him one day, Kaneki-Kun?"

"It's rather selfish. Though, I won't turn back on a whim."

"Is that a chance you truly want to take?"

"I may or may not, but I won't let that stop me. I mean, I've come this far with Hide. And now, I can't imagine a world without him, without us."

XOXO

He was lifted.

He was draped – lazily lounging, on Kaneki's shoulder. He reached outward – carefully clasping, one twirling tendril. He needed balance – some support, while helplessly hanging. He was manhandled – almost always, though didn't mind.

He felt fingers – relatively ramming, in his waist. He winced softly – hips hurting, still slightly aching. He taken medicine – precisely painkillers, however they're slow. He waited impatiently – obviously observing, wishing they stop.

"How can a human love a ghoul, Kaneki-Kun?"

"He may not love a ghoul, but Hide loves me! He has ever since we were children, ever since I was a human."

"Aren't you different now? Aren't you one of us?"

"Am I really?"

"I think you are. It's in your nature, to devour humans."

"If you come near my Hide again, I'll strip your bones clean of flesh."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
